


Biology

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Series: Break From Austere (ACT 1) [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Creampie, Dry Humping, M/M, Pheromones, Snowballing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moralo Eval tries his new housemate on for size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> betaed as always by Hircyon

It had been over a month since Obi-wan left his secret home. His duties as a Jedi meant he could never stay for long, lest he reveal his breach of the code.

——-

Osi exhaled and rolled over. He’d only been awake for a few minutes, yet he was already annoyed with the pulsing heat in his belly. He wanted desperately to nuzzle and fuck his mate. But Obi-wan would not return for some time. He frowned. His heat addled thoughts had already swiftly turned towards his newest housemate.

On one hand, Moralo had been quite receptive to Osi’s flirting, but the Phindian was unsure if the older man would consent to having quick, rough sex with someone who was still more or less a stranger.

The alien sighed and stood. He seemed to ignore his arousal as he cleaned up, got dressed, and sauntered down the hall in search of something other than breakfast to sate his hunger.

——

The other inhabitant of the house was barely awake, skimming over a trashy pulp novel on his datapad. Pausing to stretch and adjust his light blanket, Moralo jumped slightly as the floorboards creaked. His giant house mate had come to a stop behind the smaller man’s chair. He stood breathing in almost complete silence.

Osi leaned forward and rested his arms on Moralo’s shoulders, waiting for a response. The older man let out an annoyed growl and put down his datapad.

“Dont you have some gardening or maintenance to do?”

Osi chuckled darkly.

“I could, but there’s something else I’d much rather be doing.” He punctuated his sentence with a throaty rumble.

Moralo snorted and rolled his eyes at the horrendous pickup line. He reached for his datapad and paused, inhaling. Osi was giving off the most intoxicating scent. Moralo trembled slightly.

The smaller man bit his lip as his body quickly flooded with arousal. Phindian biology was rather annoying when one was easily turned on. Moralo unconsciously spread his legs as his labia and clitoris swelled slightly, eager to be touched. He looked up at Osi and smirked, knowing full well his wetness was producing its own wonderful smell.

The titan moaned quietly and leaned in to nip at his house mate’s neck. Moralo’s breath hitched and he allowed the contact. He was almost drowning in the heady mixture of their combined pheromones. He yelped as his partner suddenly growled and lifted him out of his chair, leaving Moralo to struggle fruitlessly in the young man’s iron grip.

“The hell’s wrong with you!? Put me down or I’ll kill you!”

“Not enough room on the chair.” Osi purred as he adjusted his hold. Moralo stopped fighting almost immediately. His hips brushed against a very sizeable tent in his partner’s shorts.

He shivered, wrapped his legs around Osi’s waist and allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom.

——

Heat.  
Desire.  
The only things Moralo’s mind registered as he was dropped onto the bed. He looked up and growled as his partner settled directly above him.

Osi chuckled and rolled his hips forward, gently rubbing his clothed erection between Moralo’s legs. The older man moaned and arched his back. He threw his arms around Osi’s neck as he angled his hips upward, desperate for more contact.

Osi merely smiled before adjusting their bodies into a more suitable position and hungrily capturing his small mate’s lips in a frenzied kiss.

Moralo whined. His body was buzzing with need. He eagerly pressed back into the kiss as he ground hard against Osi’s cock. The giant let out a muffled moan and sped up his movements, happily teasing his mate’s aching pussy.

Moralo broke the kiss with a gasp. He leaned into his partner’s neck then nibbled along his jaw and placed his lips against the ear scale.

“More. I need it inside me.” he whispered, panting. Osi purred and sat up, reaching over to unbutton Moralo’s shirt and pull down his pants. He smirked as the older man practically ripped off his own underwear in anticipation. The titan shivered and allowed his partner to undress him.

Moralo’s eyes widened as he revealed what his mate’s clothing was hiding. Busty pecs, firm abdominals, a smooth delicate belly and heavily muscled hips made Osi Sobeck quite the pretty package. But an even prettier prize was poking out of his sheath.

The smaller man bit his lip as he ran his hand down his mate’s enormous ridged cock. 8 inches at least. Almost too much. Osi chuckled and leaned down to cup his partner’s dripping labia. Moralo lay back and allowed the giant to slide two fingers in.

He gasped, shuddering as he was stretched and prepared. The young man was clearly much more experienced than Obi-wan.

Osi removed his hand and ran the fingers against his tongue, enjoying the taste of Moralo’s juices. He moved forwards, pressing against his eager mate. He grabbed his cock and slid it up and down Eval’s soaking wet lips before pushing in. Moralo moaned, wrapped his legs around Osi’s waist and squeezed. He wanted it deeper and he wanted it now.

Osi gasped as he slid in as far as he could, reveling in the tight heat. He began to thrust, smirking at Moralo’s weak moan every time he was filled. They raised in pitch as Sobeck sped up.

“Ahhh! H-harder.” the older man’s voice became laboured as he panted.

Osi looked at his mate’s face. Moralo’s tongue lolled out and his eyes were glazed over in pure pleasure. The giant moved his hand between them and ran his thumb up against Moralo’s swollen clit. He played with the little nub until his partner let out a loud whine.

“Faster. Gonna cum.”

Osi angled his hips and sped up, massaging Moralo’s clit in time with his thrusts. He moaned as Eval’s entrance tightened around his cock. The small man was on the edge and so close he was crying.

Moralo screamed and clawed at the sheets as he rolled his hips. Osi’s cock felt so good. The older man looked up at him in sheer bliss as he came, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

“C-cum inside.” He managed to gasp out. Osi’s eyes widened as he realized he’d forgotten a condom. But if Moralo wanted to be filled with semen, then he would oblige. He grabbed onto Moralo’s shoulders as he thrust as fast as he could, feeling his belly tighten. He felt his cock twitch and the pleasure build.

A few more thrusts and Osi roared as he came, spilling warm cum deep inside his mate’s waiting entrance. Moralo sighed happily upon feeling the fluid slide around. Osi pulled out slowly, allowing his cock to soften and return to it’s sheath. He looked down at the cum dripping out of Moralo’s gaping entrance and felt a desire to taste it.

He leaned down and lapped up the sticky fluid as he locked eyes with Moralo, who shivered at the feel of his tongue. The titan gathered as much as he could and moved upward to kiss his mate. Moralo happily licked the mixture from Osi’s mouth, savouring the evidence of their orgasms.

Osi rolled over on his side, and cuddled Moralo in a haze of post-coital bliss. He still missed Obi-wan, but his new mate would bring some great benefits.


End file.
